Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a fictional character in the science fiction saga Star Wars. He is one of the main antagonists of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, portrayed by martial artist Ray Park and voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. In the film, Maul serves as the apprentice of Darth Sidious, a mysterious Sith Lord who is manipulating galactic events from behind the scenes. Wielding a double-bladed lightsaber and trained as a master of lightsaber combat, Maul serves as a personal assassin for Darth Sidious, having been sent to eliminate Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, two of the film's protagonists. He succeeds in slaying Qui-Gon Jinn, but he is then sliced in half by Obi-Wan. While they presumed him dead, he was shown to have survived in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. After his legs got revived, he was reunited with his brother and he continued his goal to get revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Film Appearances The Phantom Menace Darth Maul was an apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and was sent to kill Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine, but failed to kill him. Sidious sent him to Naboo, where he waited for the Jedi. After they entered the room, the three began to duel and eventually Maul stabbed Qui-Gon, which prompted Obi-Wan to attack him. He destroyed one side of Maul's double bladed lightsaber, but was knocked down a long hole. As Maul began to taunt him, Kenobi used the Force to grab Qui-Gon's lightsaber and jumped up behind him, slicing him in half and sending him down the hole. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars After years of thinking Maul was dead, the Jedi and viewers were surprised to see him alive. He was found by his brother Savage Oppress, who helped him get cybernetic legs and get revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul began his revenge by revealing to Kenobi he was alive. An alliance he tried to make with pirates went wrong resulting in Savage being wounded. The final part of his revenge was killing the only woman Obi-Wan ever loved, Duchess Satine, while he watched. After taking control of Mandalore, Maul's old master, Darth Sidious, arrived and killed Savage seeing Maul as a rival. He began to electrocute Maul, stating he wouldn't kill him as he had another use for him. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Darth Maul is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Weapons Lightsaber First One Darth Maul had a double bladed red lightsaber which he used for his early years as a Sith. He lost it after Obi-Wan Kenobi sliced him in half on Naboo. Second Ones In the Clone Wars he got two red lightsabers which he used in his revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He fought Obi-Wan, Pre Vizla and Darth Sidious with it. When he defeated Pre Vizla, he claimed his darksaber, which he also used against Darth Sideous. Trivia *Darth Maul makes his appearance in The Phantom Menace Part 1 * Category:VILLAINS Category:The Sith Category:Lightsabermen Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Jerks Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Brothers Category:Darksabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users